Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a light-emitting device including a light source that includes a light-emitting diode (LED), and relates to a light-emitting device including a heat-releasing structure.
Description of the Related Art
A light-emitting device including an LED and a heat-releasing structure is known to the public.
For example, it is open to the public that a light-emitting device includes a base made of a metallic material and light-emitting diodes (LEDs) thermally connected to the base (For reference, see U.S. Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2009/0160302 A1).
Also, it is open to the public that a lamp includes an air-cooling unit including a motor and a fan that is rotary-driven by the motor (For reference, see U.S. Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2010/0026185 A1).